Despite recent advancements in Personal Computer (PC) technologies and the influx of digital photography into the consumer marketplace, users may not store and/or process digital images on a PC. This is often out of a concern of permanently losing the digital images. For example, a user may make an unanticipated and/or undesirable change to a prized digital image on a PC, and afterwards, not be able to recover the original, unedited digital image. One reason for this is due to the lack of integration of photo management operations with other common user activities on the PC that may involve digital images. As a result, users are typically dissatisfied with the PC's lack of secure/trustworthy photo management capabilities, and PCs are often not utilized in digital photo processing and/or storage lifecycles.